I've got Pride
by Soda. Fizzy Soda
Summary: This is my first real attempt at a romance. It's T/P, and it's set in Future Trunks's timeline. Pan's mother is dead, and Pan has set off toward CC. Will they know who she is? Will Trunks realize his love for her before it's too late? *CHAPPY 2 UP!*
1. Fire

The young girl sat on the pile of rubble. The cool breeze whipped her dirty locks of midnight-black hair around her dirt-smudged face. She grimaced. Smoke poured from a fire on the horizon. She'd have to move soon. The wind was blowing the smoke toward her, and she didn't want to be there when it reached the little pile of rubble that she now resided on. But she didn't have to move just yet. She could wait, and enjoy the sunset on a cool summer night.  
  
She picked up a little chunk of cement that sat beside her on the remains of the building, and threw it down. She kept looking down at it, following it with her dark eyes, until she saw it splash it a puddle of muddy water at the base of the slab of concrete. She rose, turned around, and trekked through the remains of the building. She had already picked through the rubble, and found nothing to aid her in her struggle for life.  
  
Capsule Corporation. She thought. Her mother's last request and dying words ran thought her mind. I have to get to Capsule Corporation. She wasn't there yet, but she would be. And then she would find some answers. She pulled her shirt down to cover her tail, and she followed the path that she had already made to where she lived currently. It was almost impossible for the human eye to see, but she has a feeling deep down that she wasn't all human. She had much too good eyesight, hearing, and endurance to be all human.  
  
She came upon her dwelling. She couldn't bring herself to call it home. Home is where her heart is, and her heart is back in her mother's grave. She paused, and sniffed the air. She smelled smoke. Oh no. She picked up the pace, and ended up running the last few yards. She stopped in front of where she had stayed for the last week. It was burning like it just didn't care. All the belongings that she had; her pictures of her mother and father, her few clothes, her traveling bag, her food, gone; all of it was gone. Someone might have stolen it, or they might have just burned it because they were mad at her because she had it a little better off then they had.  
  
She was only 14. She didn't deserve this. She turned around and started walking the way she was came from. She had her hands in her pockets and her head down. Then she remembered what her mother had said.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
She sat by her mother's bed, if you could call it a bed. Her mother was about to die and they both knew it. She was 13, and her mother was dying. The world was cruel. If only those damn robots hadn't been created. She was crying. Not sobbing, just silent tears. Her mother held on to her hand.  
  
"Capsule Corporation." She said, coughing. "You have to get there. Bulma will help you. She knew your father very, very well."  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'll get there, I promise." The girl said, nodding. The tears still fell.  
  
"And Pan?" Her mother asked. Pan leaned forward so her mother wouldn't have to strain to talk. "What ever happens, wherever you end up, always have pride. Never loose your dignity, and don't give in to death. You will live." It was the most her mother had said at once all day. Pan felt her mother's hand go limp in her's. Her mother's eyes closed, and her lungs stopped their labored breathing.  
  
Pan wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and cried.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Pan's head came up. Her hands stayed shoved deep in the pockets of her worn-out jeans, but her head came up. A determined light shone out through her eyes. She would get there, to Capsule, and she would have her pride.  
  
****-_-^-_-****  
  
  
  
Well, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Want more? Please tell me! This is my first attempt at a romancy type story, and I want it to be really good, so you have to tell me what you like and what you don't like. Please please please review! Flames are okay, as long as they're constructive and will help me. I'm only 13, gimme a break! ^_^ 


	2. Apples and the breaking of the dishes

(A/N) Hi all! Thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter.  
  
Dedicated to: AMCM74, Rose, love2jump, and AnimeAngelVidel! THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
  
  
***One month later***  
  
  
  
Her hair was freshly washed, and she was pretty dang clean. She had used the little bit of money she had to get her hair washed, and, using a washcloth, she cleaned off as best she could. She had semi-new clothes, and a spring in her step. She had reached her destination, the city that held the famous Capsule Corporation. The city was still in the process of being rebuilt, and Pan had a feeling that she wouldn't live to see it finished. It was full of sounds of people shopping, of large machines towing away rubble and bringing new materials for new buildings. She grinned. She hadn't been in a city this busy since she was seven.  
  
Apparently Bulma had done a very good job in organizing things around here, because everywhere she turned she saw Capsule Corporation signs, in every store window almost. On some buildings there was even a bronze plate set into the side that said, "This building was partially paid for by the Capsule Corporation, we commend you." or something along those lines. She couldn't help but grin again. She had made it. She would be able to fulfill her mother's last dying wish.  
  
Before she could do anything, she had to find a place to stay. She walked up and down the streets, looking for some sign of a shelter with vacancy. Sure, there were tons of shelters, but they were all full. She looked in all the shop windows as she passed, and wished that she could buy one of the many beautiful things. But she only had a little bit of money. She couldn't afford it. She walked past a stand with all kinds of wonderful fruits, and she couldn't help but stop and look at them all. There were shiny red apples, and bright yellow bananas, vibrant orange oranges, and big clumps of grapes. She saw the sign that said, "$0.50 a fruit." She sighed, and shook her head slightly. It was very expensive. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a few crumpled dollar bills, a folded up five and some change.  
  
She looked around for a shopkeeper that would take her money, when an apple was placed in her hand. She blinked, startled, and looked up. She found a pair of intense, sky blue eyes staring back at hers. She reached for the change and held it out, but he just grinned and closed her hand with the change still in it.  
  
"You look hungry, and I've got fifty cents to spare." He pulled the correct amount of change from his pocket and put it on a desk behind the stand. A happy looking young lady smiled at him, and said thanks.  
  
"But, I didn't do anything for you!" Pan said. The man was very tall, and wearing casual, but clean clothes.  
  
"Sure you did! You just don't know it yet." He said with a smile. He made the move to walk away, but she stopped him.  
  
"I don't mean to pester you, but could you point me in the direction of Capsule Corporation? I've been trying for a long time to get there, and I would really appreciate it." She said, with a hopeful expression on her face.  
  
He smiled again, and said "Of course! In fact, I'm on my way there now. You can join me and tell me a little bit about yourself."  
  
Pan couldn't help but grin. "That's great!" She stepped up beside him and they started walking down the street.  
  
"So, what brings you to this city? Just Capsule?" He asked, trying not to laugh as she devoured the apple. She reminded him so much of someone, but he just couldn't place it. "I'm Trunks, by the way." He added.  
  
Pan swallowed. "I'm Pan. It's very nice to meet you. I guess that it is just Capsule. You see, my mom told me before she died that Bulma Briefs of Capsule know my father extremely well, and that she could help me if I found her."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Hhmm. interesting. It's not every mother's dying wish to have her children go see Bulma. You can talk to her when we get to capsule. Now, tell me about yourself. How old are you?" They turned a corner and they could see the domed top of Capsule Corporation.  
  
"I'm 15-years-old. Um. I like to sing? I don't know much about myself to tell you." She said. She looked at her feet as she walked.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you about me instead." He said with a smile, even though she couldn't see his face. "I'm Trunks Briefs, I'm 21, I'm vice president of Capsule, and I'm very happy to me you!" He said. "It's not everyday you meet someone your age who has survived in this world without being corrupted completely."  
  
"I don't know whether to say thanks or just start laughing. So I take it that you're Bulma's son? Hopefully you're not Bulma's daughter." She said laughing.  
  
"Last time I checked I was a guy." He said in mock-seriousness. They both laughed. They walked the short rest of the way in silence. The silence was broken when the got to the front doors.  
  
"Ahh, good ole Capsule Corp. Welcome to my home and work." He led her through the building, and he found his mom washing dishes in the kitchen. "Hey mom, I found this girl. Her mom's last dying wish was for her daughter to come to you. You knew her father." He said, standing by Pan, who was looking around in amazement at the huge kitchen.  
  
"Oh?" Bulma said. She turned around, a soapy dish still in her hand. She saw Pan and gasped. She dropped the plate she was holding and it shattered on the tile floor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
MUAHAHAHA! *evil laugh* Cliffhanger! Am I evil? Well, do you like it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me! This was my second chapter in a day, and I tried to make it long. I was going to make one more chapter of Pan traveling, but due to the request of AMCM74 (who can't get enough T/P) I put, well, Trunks and Pan in this chapter. ( Well, anywho, I gotsa go. Later! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Mrs. One-Fourth-Saiyan

(AN) Okay, that's what I forgot! I was writing the AN at the bottom of last chappy and I forgot to explain the ages. Okay, I know they're not correct. It's in Future Trunks' timeline, so she was born earlier. Yes, she did have a birthday during the month, sorry for any confusion. I have over 15 reviews! I think. I've never had this many! I want this story to be great; I'll do the best I can. Sorry for the delay in posting, I was 3 hours away from my comp watching my big brother play in a high school varsity soccer tournament. They got 3rd outta 16. Any who, im rambling, on with the ficcy!  
  
  
  
"Videl?" Bulma almost whispered. She didn't seem phased at all about the fast that the beautiful plate she was cleaning was now laying in pieces at her feet.  
  
"No, but close." Pan replied, recovering from shock. "Videl was my mother. Before she died she said you know my father very, very well. His name was Gohan." She said, her eyes clouding over at the mention of her dead parents. This time it was Trunks' turn to gasp.  
  
"Gohan? My mentor, Gohan?" Trunks sat down hard in a cushioned kitchen chair. "I-I had no idea he had a child." He put his forehead in his hand. Pan loots startled from Trunks to Bulma, worry in her dark eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be okay." Bulma said. She motioned for Pan to sit with them at the table. "Tell me Pan, if it doesn't hurt too much, how did your mother die? You don't have to answer right now if you don't want to." Bulma added the last part quickly as she saw the hurt reflecting in Pan eyes.  
  
"I would like to discuss it later, if it's alright with you, Mrs. Bulma." Pan said quietly, looking at the table.  
  
"That perfectly alright," Bulma said, standing up. "Please, just call me Bulma. Who's hungry?" Bulma said with a chipper smile. Trunks grunted a reply, his head still in his hands.  
  
"What he said… if he said anything." Pan said, looking over at Trunks. She leaned down below his face to look up at him, and grinned. Trunks smiled back at her, and lifted his head. Pan sat back up. "That is, if it's not too much trouble. I don't want you messing up your clean new dishes, and wasting your food, and…" Pan didn't get to finish as Bulma put her hand up.  
  
"You are skin and bones. I wouldn't call it wasting, and Trunks can clean the dishes later." Bulma said, smiling. She didn't act nearly as old as she looked. Trunks started to voice his protest, but Bulma dealt him the look that only moms own, and he quieted down. Pan wasn't going to give up so easily, though.  
  
"But, I already had an apple!" She said, worry lacing the edges of her voice.  
  
"If you're anything like your father, an apple won't do you any good." Bulma said, hands on her hips. But alas, Pan was stubborn.  
  
She opened her mouth to argue again, but the only sound that was heard was the angry growling of her stomach. Trunks, who had been watching the argument, couldn't help but laugh openly. Bulma joined in not long after that, and Pan wasn't far behind. Pretty soon the kitchen was ringing with rich laughter.  
  
***(^`^)***  
  
"So, we need to get you a room, Mrs. One-Fourth-Saiyan." Trunks said, standing up and making his way to the sink to put up his dirty plate. Pan growled.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" She said, standing up and following him.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Three-Fourths-Human." He said. Pan shook her head and chose not to reply. Maybe she couldn't try out that, 'Ignore them and they'll stop' theory that the adults always told small children. One look at Trunks told her it wouldn't.  
  
If only she hadn't gone on and on about how much Saiyan and Human she had in her.  
  
"You know mom, I was thinking…" Trunks started, but Pan didn't let him finish.  
  
"I'll bet it hurt, didn't it. Just like when you exercise muscles you've never used before." Pan said, paying him back for his name-calling. Trunks just went on like he didn't hear her.  
  
"I was thinking," he restarted loudly and firmly, "We could put her in that room down the hall from mine. It's the best guest room we've got. She would like it." Bulma got a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Hey Trunks, that's a great idea! I was going to suggest that one down this hall, but the one you remembered is better than that one." Bulma said. "Come on, Pan, I'll show you to your room." They started walking off, leaving Trunks to do the dishes. "It's got a shower that can be a bath, and a window all to yourself!" Bulma said acting like the window was the best thing that could be in a room.  
  
Pan laughed. "You don't know how thankful I am. You really don't have to do this for me, you know." She said sincerely, as they reached a door at the end of a hallway. Bulma opened it, and sunlight fell gracefully on the floor as the door it was resting on moved. Pan stepped inside, but Bulma stayed outside.  
  
"I'll let you get acquainted with your new room. I'll be around if you need anything. Trunks' room is down the hall on this side." With that, Bulma closed the door. Pan just had to run and hop down on the bed. It was simple, with a light blue colored trim and a white everything else. The walls were the same light blue color, and on one side there was a white door. She guessed that it led to the bathroom. She would check it out later.  
  
The room had a dresser, and a bookshelf, and a sliding door that was partially open to reveal a small closet. It was just the right size for her, but she didn't have any clothes. Oh well, she would get some from Bulma later, maybe. She went to the dresser and opened the top drawer to reveal some capsule corp. t-shirts that was just a little bit too big. In the next drawer there were pants that looked as if they would be baggy, but held up with a belt. The remaining drawers had everything else that she needed.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, weird place to stop, I know, but my fingers are tired and I wanna get this chappy out so u guys don't think I died. See you all next chapter! Oh, btw, go read AMCM74's Fics and FayeValentine00's Fics. They rock!!! Okay, toodles! 


	4. Don't trip!

Hey all! Sorry if the chappies come out a little late. I have tons of homework, I need to read all the Fics that get updated daily, and write and I only have two hours on the comp on school days. School sucks. Okay, anywho, here's the chappy:  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pan couldn't help but giggle. It was a week later and she was taking a bubble bath. She couldn't even remember when she took one last. There were tones of bubbles, on account of she put too much bubble bath. A few had overflowed on to the floor. Today Trunks would start training her so she could learn how to fight.  
  
She was really excited about it. She had always been aggressive, and she learned not too long ago that it was in her blood. She was a natural born fighter. She grinned. 'I'm part of a dying warrior race!' She thought, quoting Trunks' words.  
  
"Yep, that's me! The last surviving female of a warrior race!" Pan said, getting hyped up, which just caused more bubbles to flow onto the floor.  
  
Some at the door cleared their throat, and pan jumped, making half the bubbles and some water flow out again onto the tile floor. She turned her head, covering herself up (even though it wasn't necessary for the bubbles we extremely dense), and saw trunks, hands over his eyes, standing there looking impatient.  
  
"That's all very wonderful, but it's been about an hour, are you through yet!?!?" Trunks said, leaning against the doorframe. Pan glared at him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She asked, angry. Making sure his eyes were completely covered, she grabbed a not too puffy white towel and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Well, it's this little contraption some of us like to call a door!" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You see, it's rectangular in shape, has a handle, and two hinges…" He said, acting serious.  
  
"Oh… shut up!" She said, trying not to laugh. She pushed past him into her room and he opened his eyes, and blushed. He looked everyone but to her.  
  
"Be in the kitchen in 20 minutes." He said fast and almost flew out of the room. Pan almost died laughing. 'The look on this face!' She thought. She quickly changed, and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, determined to be in the kitchen before Trunks. She knew he was in his room getting ready, because he still had on business clothes when he came to 'visit' her in her bathroom. 'And he dares to tell me to hurry!' She thought and she hopped down the stairs. She popped down on a seat in the kitchen, thrilled to see that Trunks wasn't there.  
  
"Hi Pan! Did you like your bubble bath?" Bulma said cheerfully as she set a plate down in front of her. Pan grinned.  
  
"Yes, very much! Thanks so much for letting me live here, Bulma!" Pan said, then she dove head first into her meal. (Not literally.) She said that every day, so Bulma just waved it off. They both looked up as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They heard Trunks before they saw him.  
  
"Hi Mom! Let me guess, Pan is in her bathroom, fixing her hair! She will be late…" Trunks didn't get to finish what he was saying as he set his eyes on Pan and turned red. He saw that she was over half done with her meal. "Oh. Hi Pan." He said flatly. He sat down to his lunch, and Bulma sat down right after him.  
  
Pan finished and jumped up. "Training time!" She said, hopping from foot to foot excitedly.  
  
"Holf on herbo, I nee oo finif.*" Trunks said, his mouth full of food. Little bits of bread flew out of his mouth and landed on the table. Pan scrunched her nose in disgust and Trunks almost chocked on his food as he tried not to laugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pan and Trunks walked into the kitchen around dinnertime and Pan fell into her chair. Trunks sat down and looked as if he hand done as little as 50 jumping jacks, and that was a very little for a Saiyan. Pan's head was on her arms, which were crossed on the table. She mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks said, looking at her.  
  
"I said…" Pan started, looking up. "I'm in pain. I'm sore. Shoot me." Her head fell back onto her arms. Trunks smiled.  
  
"You'll get used to it. When you get stronger shooting you would only feel bad. It wouldn't even be enough to kill you." Trunks said, matter-of- factly.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Someone yelled from down the hall. "Come show Pan the time machine! I have an idea on how you guys can help Pan learn about herself and her family!"  
  
Pan's pain was forgotten as she jumped up and sped down the hall, tripped down the stairs, and landed at Bulma's feet, only to hop up quick as a bunny. (A/N: Okay, okay, I know really lame. I just had to put that in!!!!!!)  
  
Trunks came in right after Pan. Luckily he didn't see Pan's wonderful fall.  
  
All of a sudden, a door to the right opened up, and AMCM74, Saiyan Serpent, and FayeValentine00 walked in.  
  
"Hey Soda!" Faye said. "We've come to visit you!"  
  
"Hi Bulma and Trunks!" AMCM said happily. Soda (the author… ME) jumped down and started shoving them out the door.  
  
"You guys, I'm in the middle of a fic here!" Soda said through her teeth.  
  
"Oh, come on Soda! Let us watch!" SS whined.  
  
"Yeah!" Faye and AMCM said.  
  
"NO!" Soda said as she finally got them out the door. She slammed the door shut and it disappeared. She turned to Bulma, Pan, and Trunks. "Sorry 'bout that! Ya'll just do what you were doin', and I'll go write it! Se ya!" (I'm from Texas. ::grin::)  
  
Trunks and Pan turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Okay guys, I've got an idea. We can use the time machine to send you two back in time and you can meet Pan's parents, and…" Bulma went on to explain everything in great detail. Her explanation was interrupted by two trips to the bathroom, and a meal, but she got done.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey guys! Okay, my fingers are cramped up, or else I would add more too the end. Okay, this was a very dull chappy, I know, but it's like a fill in so we know what's happening. Besides, when you have four hyperactive friends talking to you thru AIM, and a chappy to write your fingers can get tired. Sorry for that little intrusion from my friends and fellow FanFics writers. They were missing me. Well, I'll see you next chapter! All suggestions are welcome and will be taken into great consideration by me. Me me me… anywho. Please review, it lifts my spirits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Hold on turbo, I need to finish. : -) 


End file.
